This invention relates to an optical remote-control apparatus capable of controlling an appliance by a remote-control means by employing a light signal.
In an optical signal transmission system, for instance, one used in optical communications, it is important to converge the light to form a collimated beam, in order that the rays do not scatter even after arrival at a remote light-receiver after travelling a long distance. For attaining such a purpose, the light-beam transmitter, as well as the light-beam receiver, have been provided with such converging means as a parabolic mirror, spherical mirror or converging lens in order to make their sensitivity high. When such converging means are provided for both the transmitter and the receiver, both light axes of both converging means should coincide exactly with each other for obtaining reliable remote-controlability. In order to attain such coincidence of the light axes, a telescope, for instance, has been used. However, in the application of the optical remote-control apparatus for home appliances such as a television receiver, air conditioner, etc., employment of such sophisticated apparatus as an aiming telescope is not appropriate in view of its handling inconvenience as well as its size and weight.